1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting assembly for securing two members together, for example, for securing a flat-panel display to a stand, and more particularly, to a detachable mounting assembly that is quickly detachable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat-panel display devices such as LCD monitor, LCD TV, plasma TV, etc., have been intensively used to substitute for conventional CRT display devices for the advantages of light and thin characteristics. A standing flat-panel display device or desk-top flat-panel display device generally comprises a stand, a display panel, and a mounting assembly joining the display panel and the stand and allowing adjustment of angle of elevation of the, display panel relative to the stand.
Nowadays, flat-panel display devices are made greater than ever, resulting in a heavy weight. When a big-size flat-panel display device is used, it may be directly hung on the wall by means of a bracket. For allowing connection of a big-size flat-panel display device to a bracket, the big-size flat-panel display device is processed to provide four mounting screw holes on the back side in the four corners. Connecting plates are then used with screws to affix the mounting screw holes of the big-size flat-panel display device to the bracket or a suspension arm. Because the connecting plates are affixed to the bracket or suspension arm for the mounting of the big-size flat-panel display device, the installation of the big-size flat-panel display device is subject to the locations of the connecting plates.
Because the big-size flat-panel display device is the main body when compared to the bracket or suspension arm, it is not a good way to accommodate the big-size flat-panel display device to the parts of the bracket or suspension arm when mounting the big-size flat-panel display device. Mounting the big-size flat-panel display device in this manner will risk the damage to the big-size flat-panel display device. Further, this mounting procedure is complicated. When wishing to remove the big-size flat-panel display device from the bracket or suspension arm, the dismounting procedure is also complicated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a detachable mounting assembly that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.